Green Lantern (2011)
Green Lantern is a movie that was released on June 17, 2011. It features Hal Jordan becoming the Green Lantern. Synopsis Millions of years before the Earth was formed, a group of beings called the Guardians of the Universe used the green essence of willpower to create an intergalactic police force called the Green Lantern Corps. They split the universe into 3,600 sectors, with one Green Lantern per sector. One such Green Lantern, Abin Sur of Sector 2814, defeated the fear-essence being Parallax and imprisoned him in the Lost Sector (Sector 666) on the ruined planet Ryut. However, in the present day, Parallax escapes from his prison. Six months later, after killing four Green Lanterns and destroying two planets, Parallax attacks Sector 2814 and mortally wounds Abin Sur, who escapes and crash-lands on Earth. The dying Abin Sur commands his Power Ring to find a worthy successor on the planet. Ferris Aircraft test pilot Hal Jordan is chosen by the Power Ring and transported to the crash site, where Abin Sur appoints him a Green Lantern, by telling him to take the lantern and speak the oath. At home he says the oath of the Green Lanterns while under trance from the glow of the lantern. After he gets attacked while leaving a bar Jordan swings to punch one of his attackers, letting out a huge fist of green energy, afterwards Jordan is whisked away to the Green Lantern Corps home planet of Oa, where he meets and trains with Tomari-Re and Kilowog. He encounters Corps leader Sinestro, who is not pleased that a human - which is primitive compared to other species - has become a Green Lantern. With Sinestro seeing him as unfit and fearful, Jordan quits and returns to Earth, keeping the Power Ring and lantern. Meanwhile, after being summoned by his father Senator Robert Hammond to a secret government facility, scientist Hector Hammond performs an autopsy on Abin Sur's body. A piece of Parallax's DNA inside the corpse injects itself inside him, mutating the scientist and giving him telepathy and telekinetic powers, at the cost of his sanity. After discovering that he was only chosen due to his father's connections, Hammond resentfully attempts to kill his father by telekinetically sabotaging his helicopter at a party. However, Jordan uses his Power Ring to save the senator and the party guests - including his childhood sweetheart, Ferris manager and fellow test pilot Carol Ferris, who later recognizes Jordan under the suit and mask. Shortly afterward, Jordan encounters Hammond, who succeeds in his second attempt to kill his father by burning him alive. Both Jordan and Hammond realize Parallax is on his way to Earth. Back on Oa, the Guardians tell Sinestro that Parallax was originally one of them, Krona, until he desired to control the yellow essence of fear, ultimately becoming the embodiment of fear itself. Believing the only means to fight fear is by fear itself, Sinestro requests for the Guardians to forge a Yellow Power Ring of the same yellow power, preparing to concede Earth's destruction to Parallax in order to protect Oa. However, Jordan appears and tells Sinestro not to use the Yellow Power Ring and for the Corps to help him protect his planet from Parallax's imminent invasion. They deny his request, but allow Jordan to return and protect his home planet. Upon returning to Earth, Jordan saves Ferris from Hammond injecting her with Parallax's DNA. Parallax arrives, consuming Hammond's life force for failing to kill Jordan, and then wreaking havoc on Coast City. Jordan wards Parallax away from Earth and toward the Sun - using the Sun's gravity to pull and disintegrate the entity. He loses consciousness after the battle, but is saved by Sinestro, Kilowog and Tomari-Re before the entire Green Lantern Corps congratulate him for his bravery. Sinestro tells Jordan he now bears the responsibility of protecting his sector as a Green Lantern. During the end credits, Sinestro takes the Yellow Power Ring and puts it on. Cast *Michael Clarke Duncan as Kilowog *Geoffrey Rush as Tomari-Re *Temuera Morrison as Abin Sur *Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern **Gattlin Griffith as Young Hal Jordan *Paul Parducci as G'Hu *Jon Tenney as Martin Jordan *Blake Lively as Carol Ferris **Jenna Craig as Young Carol Ferris *Taika Waititi as Thomas Kalmaku *Jay O. Sanders as Carl Ferris *Angela Bassett as Amanda Waller *Tim Robbins as Senator Robert Hammond *Clancy Brown as Parallax *Peter Sarsgaard as Hector Hammond *Mark Strong as Thaal Sinestro *Marcela Duarte as "Beautiful Girl" *Mike Doyle as Jack Jordan *Nick Jandl as Jim Jordan *Dylan James as Jason Jordan *Leanne Cochran as Janice Jordan *Amy Carlson as Jessica Jordan *Ric Reitz as the President of the United States Gallery Kilowog - 0001.png|Michael Clarke Duncan as Kilowog|link=Kilowog (2011) Tomar-Re - 0001.png|Geoffrey Rush as Tomar-Re|link=Tomar-Re (2011) Abin Sur - 0001.jpg|Temuera Morrison as Abin Sur|link=Abin Sur (2011) Harold Jordan 0001.jpg|Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan|link=Harold Jordan (2011) G'Hu - 0001.jpg|Paul Parducci as G'Hu|link=G'Hu (2011) Martin Jordan - 0001.jpg|Jon Tenney as Martin Jordan|link=Martin Jordan (2011) Carol Ferris - 0001.jpg|Blake Lively Carol Ferris|link=Carol Ferris (2011) Thomas Kalmaku - 0001.jpg|Taika Waititi as Tom Kalmaku|link=Thomas Kalmaku (2011) Carl Ferris - 0001.jpg|Jay O. Sanders as Carl Ferris|link=Carl Ferris (2011) Amanda Waller - 0001.jpg|Angela Bassett as Amanda Waller|link=Amanda Waller (2011) Robert Hammond.jpg|Tim Robbins as Senator Robert Hammond|link=Robert Hammond (2011) Parallax - 0001.png|Clancy Brown as Parallax|link=Parallax (2011) Hector Hammond - 0001.jpg|Peter Sarsgaard as Hector Hammond|link=Hector Hammond (2011) Thaal Sinestro - 0001.jpg|Mark Strong as Sinestro|link=Thaal Sinestro (2011) Production The movie was shot in parts of Louisiana and California. Marketing According to Comics Continuum, an animated Green Lantern film is in the works at Warner Bros. Animation and will be part of a direct-to-video project that will be timed for release of the live-action Green Lantern movie in the summer of 2011. The Green Lantern animated project will likely take a look at the origins of the Green Lantern Corps, including the first ring wielders.42 In an interview with Bruce Timm, the producer revealed that a sequel to the Green Lantern animated movie had been discussed but cancelled, along with a sequel to the Wonder Woman animated film, because of the two pictures not achieving the immediate success that they had hoped for. However, Timm did hope the live action film would renew interest in a sequel.